The invention relates to a transmission housing unit having an axial disk of a compensating arrangement for compensating axial play for the transmission housing unit.
A transmission drive unit, in particular for the displacement of movable parts in a motor vehicle, having a transmission housing and a shaft which is mounted therein along a longitudinal axis and which is supported by an axial stop surface on a counter stop surface on said housing, is known e.g. from EP 1 546 576 B1. In order to produce an axial force, at least one of the stop surfaces is inclined at an angle of inclination counter to a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and a component, which interacts with at least one of the stop surfaces, is arranged such that it is displaceable perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The component is displaceable by means of a pre-stressed elastic element radially to the longitudinal axis, wherein the friction coefficient between the at least one stop surface and the component for a movement to lower the axial force is greater than the tangent of the angle of inclination. As an integral part of the component, the elastic element is configured together with said component to form a bent and punched part.